


Knock Off

by Shockcakes



Series: Canalave's Secret Archives [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Mega Evolution (Pokemon), Pokephilia, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Sabrina discovers that she needs a stronger belt.
Relationships: Natsume | Sabrina/Yamirami | Sableye
Series: Canalave's Secret Archives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Knock Off

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, this is one of the most self-indulgent fics I've written yet
> 
> Pretend this is gen 4 Sabrina

_Be on the alert! Masses of Sableye have been spotted on Route 9!_

Sabrina felt it.

A presence stalking her from the shadows, putting her at unease. A far more impressive feat than one would assume. Sabrina was a master of the mind, her mental abilities on par with that of the psychic types she specialized with. With fortitude as strong as hers, the Saffron gym leader was never shaken. She had little reason to be. Especially not here.

Route 9 was, at best, one of the more harmless paths in northern Kanto. As it was home to more common Rattatta and Spearow, it came to no one’s surprise that the more relatively beginner trainers could be found even at night, venturing with their companion Pokemon in some degree of safety.

There were no trainers out this time.

The mass outbreak alert transmitted through PokeGears around the region had seemingly made sure of that.

She had little to fear regardless.

Sableye, whilst a tricky Pokemon to deal with, were still manageable. Prudent to deal with an encroaching number of them than to let them expand in droves. She needed the practice against natural counters either way.

The gym leader clutched the ball at her waist, housing the Alakazam she once challenged the mighty champion Red with once upon a time. The same Alakazam that knocked him down twice while the Kanto legend but another novice from Pallet Town. Her first choice when an invitational sent her to Unova and abroad.

Yet, the claims to fame she possessed did strangely little to quell the restlessness that plagued her mind.

It became quiet.

Far too quiet.

Ironically, being able to hear her own thoughts felt more of an omen than a blessing. None of the gremlins of darkness had been spotted. Route 9 was a straightforward rocky path. It should’ve been easy to spot Sableye creeping from caves and dens close by. She veered from the road then followed the tall grass until stopping at a clearing, devoid of her expected targets.

Save for a giant crystal sitting in the middle of it.

Sableye possessed an addictive attraction to gemstones. Common knowledge suggested that this was the resulting haul of either one or many. It was a true testament to their resourcefulness that this one was so…huge. Its exquisite facets reflected the entire environment around it like a mirror. Sabrina could only wonder where a gem of such size could be found.

Her Alakazam in arm’s reach, Sabrina compelled herself toward the stone. She met no Sableye’s gaze within the confines of the darkened path. It disturbed her, no matter how much her stoic features refused to show it. She saw no eyes yet sensed the unmistakable feeling of them falling on-

Instincts served her well.

Sabrina didn’t know what led her to swivel on her feet but it didn’t matter. The blot of darkness froze on sight, yet where she expected the diamond-like eyes of her quarry, she was instead met with a piercing red stare.

It sensed her hesitation, despite how minute it was. In the blink of an eye, it phased out of sight. Sabrina’s sight had always been honed against mind tricks and illusions but a mere second of delay made a difference that stained her pride. She lost track of the specter until she felt something brush along her waist.

It was found once she turned to the anomalous crystal, its appearance made visible under the moonlight sky.

Its purple skin and sharp smirk indeed made it parallel to Sableye in appearance yet at the same time, not. Its ears pointed from its head like a pair of horns. Ruby shaped eyes bore her down as though she were another treasure to be coveted. The characteristic gemstone embedded into its chest was gone.

“Wait.” Sabrina did a double-take as her eye drew towards a particular item in its hand. “Is that my-“

Her question was answered before she could finish.

Precisely where she had felt its presence was where she noticed something missing from her person.

Her belt. Pawned off from right under her nose.

In seconds, the cracks in the psychic master’s stoicism began to break. Sabrina’s face burned red, any semblance of concentration diminished entirely. The cool night breeze nipped at her backside the moment her pants fell, leaving her with little choice but to frantically attempt to return to decency.

A feat that was more taxing than she surmised given that she picked the worst night to be wearing _those_ pants.

Fitting much slimmer than normal, it always took a minute or two for them to fit how Sabrina wanted them to; a direct result of her…figure. Her choice of underwear did nothing to keep her cheeks shielded from the elements. Any attempt to redress ended just under her rear end, each one ending with a curse at those blasted Rage Candy Bars for being so addictive. Her attention returned to the culprit of her humiliation snickering at her misfortune.

The stubborn waistline left her with little choice but to try salvaging it with one hand while the other saw to bringing out her partner. Face beet red, she had a Miracle Eye enhanced Psycho Cut with the imp’s name on it.

It was entirely rare for anyone – Pokemon or not – to earn Sabrina’s wrath. Even rarer did her buttons get pushed this far. Her mind teemed with all the ways she could have this mutated gremlin live up to its Ghost typing as she reached for her…

“… _No_.”

Horror struck her like lightning. Her Alakazam was nowhere in reach, misplaced somewhere in the tall grass and just beyond reach. Panicked, embarrassed, and her ass competing with the full moon, her psychic abilities were now out of the question. The Sableye, if she could still call it that, flashed its grin, possibly reaching the same conclusion she did:

She was defenseless.

Only one option presented itself to her. One she instantly knew she detested. It spelled disaster, made certain by her current state of dress. With a begrudged groan, she cast aside her pride and did what all trainers would when they were in over their heads.

She ran. Awkwardly.

Still unable to hike those pants back up. Which unfortunately made for her downfall.

Literally.

“ _WooOAH, SHI-_ “

Sabrina counted at least three full seconds before she was face-first onto the grass, her ass aimed to the sky. Frustration coupled with the stinging adage of pain paled in comparison to the indignity she suffered. She might’ve been inclined to muse on how her situation could get worse.

The color soon drained from her face.

Swiping her bangs from her eyes, she glanced behind her to find the Sableye missing from its perch. For once, Sabrina cursed her aptitude for foresight.

She felt the chill of its ghostly fingers first. It was on top of her – taking up residency atop her behind to be specific. Sabrina already hated the tiny trickster’s chortles. Even worse, she believed it knew that as well.

The Sableye retained the short stature of its kin. Its entire body rested comfortably on top of her, though it remained to be proved if that was telling of the size of the Pokemon or her ass.

Sabrina’s pride reeled again at thought passing her mind.

Grabby mitts found their way to the waistband of her underwear before she was able to shake it off. Her attempts at regaining her concentration were hindered once more by the discomfort of them being all but yanked off.

Yet with that discomfort, then came the unexpected tightness between her legs. A sound halfway between a yelp and a moan escaped her lips. Sabrina wouldn’t call herself enough of a degenerate to derive some sick pleasure from being on the receiving end of a wedgie. The growing wetness down there all but wrote it for her in bright neon letters.

She took back her choice of punishment.

Psycho Cut would be too lenient.

Another squeak was coaxed from her lips and her panties were left bunched around her thighs. Sabrina growled in frustration, sensing its eyes transfixed on her bareness. She had so hoped that one day she could’ve been in this position under more favorable scenarios. With more favorable partners.

Red was undoubtedly been her first choice; at least he would’ve been before he had gotten scooped up by that other brunette minx. Sabrina would’ve adored seeing that steely gaze of his fixated on her in their most intimate moments. One could only imagine the monster he’d been packing. Arceus knows _she_ did. One day, she’d get Leaf to share that bounty.

She’d just be sure to omit the story about her getting caught with her pants down by an ass happy imp ghost.

Speaking of.

What gender even was this thing anyway? It was so impossible to tell the difference between them until whatever was between their legs was staring her right in the-

“Oh, you’re _joking_.”

One hard, long appendage answered her question before it was sandwiched between her cheeks.

Sabrina angrily turned to it - him – with nothing but seething doom in her eyes. All her “partner” offered in response was his smug grin while he jerked himself off with her ass. In her infuriation, she failed to chastise herself for doing the one thing she warned her psychic students not to do when faced with a Sableye:

Make eye contact.

His ruby-colored Glare had left her body stricken with paralysis. _Now_ she really was defenseless.

The Sableye’s breath felt warm against her moist entrance. Her cheeks were spread apart to reveal the quivering opening directly above it.

 _He wouldn’t dare,_ Sabrina thought.

She already knew the answer to that question.

It wasn’t the Sableye’s hardened cock that breached her first. Instead, it was his tongue. The paralysis left her body with enough freedom to silence a shriek. The teasingly slow muscle sent a shiver up her spine that she shamefully relished. Another venture Sabrina had planned to delve into with a more savory partner. The mere fact that she _melted_ from it meant it would’ve been utterly glorious under the right circumstances:

The very same Kanto Champion, probably bound helpless underneath her, his face made into her personal seat. Maybe for kicks, she’d have his girlfriend service her from the front. It was always the wilder daydreams she was present for.

But that was enough of her private fantasies.

The Sableye’s tongue serviced her in ways she could only infuriatingly accept as pleasurable. It left no spot unventured, tracing circles around her rim in a terrifyingly efficient manner. A master of the mind in her own right, Sabrina dutifully silenced the thoughts of disappointment when his tongue service ended.

The Sableye chittered mischievously. She felt him climb back up until he was straddling her ass with that forboding third leg rubbing against her most sensitive area. To her dismay, Sabrina was leaking like a faucet waiting for the inevitable.

He was teasing her. Trying to get her to mewl and beg helplessly, befitting her submissive position beneath him. Sabrina, though paralyzed and on her knees, would have none of that.

“Oh, just get on with it.”

_Wouldn’t want me to recover and have that gemstone beaten onto your head for the rest of the ni-_

Her internal insult devolved into a spontaneous gasp as she felt the Sableye take her, though not at the opening she expected. The heat between her legs surely doubled with every inch of him that went into her ass. He was big. Big enough to split her in two, she thought.

The imp keened in ecstasy as he forced his way down to his hilt. Sabrina braced until she felt the slap of his ghostly “flesh” against her. Intercourse between ghost types would always be a mystery to her. A majority of them fit within the category of amorphous blobs and others literal mutated spirits of deceased humans. Hard to say if what impacted her backside could be considered flesh.

She decided to shelve the debate on ghost breeding compatibilities once she began to feel the Sableye picking up the pace. Sabrina hissed from the fingers clenching her cheeks. Eagerly, his hips plunged downward, back and forth.

The best that the gym leader was able to do was grunt in reluctant enjoyment as the sensations of being filled wracked her body. She bit her lip, silencing any urge to purr when his length ravaged her walls. Her head spun, this time from something other than expenditure of her psychic abilities.

Wet slapping noises surrounded them from all sides, the route clear of any unwelcome passerby or, Arceus forbid, _more_ Sableye. She’d had just about enough humiliation for one night.

“ _Mmm…_ Come on…hurry up already.” She growled.

She felt him clutch her closer. The little pest’s hips moved at a far quicker pace, his head laying onto her lower back as he pounded into her. The mewls and coos she had spent the entire time holding back were now spilling forth, joining the obscene sounds of flesh. The Sableye responded with an even tighter grip on her backside.

If her legs weren’t limp before, they were complete jelly now. Teeth gritted and spittle leaking from the side of her lip, she braced, letting the pressure that welled within her pussy finally leak out with a quiver. Unmoved by her wracking orgasm, the Sableye continued his assault.

The tiny gremlin was thrusting with enough force to send ripples through her curvy posterior. She was suddenly being tugged upright, turning to find the Sableye gripping the hem of her top. His tongue lolled from his mouth while his hips continued restlessly pounding away.

The next thing she felt was warmth. A surging heat welling within her core and instantly gushing out from her. The gym leader is hit with a second powerful orgasm, the Pokemon gleefully trilling in his euphoria. His tiny legs dangled with his length still embedded within her ass, too content to release himself from her even as messy strands of seed trickled down her thighs.

That is until Sabrina’s paralysis faded.

“ _Well_ …” Her glare turned to her “partner”, a familiar Pokeball levitating in the air within a green mist. “Look who _I_ found…”

For the first time since their encounter, the Sableye’s grin was missing, replaced by concerned droplets of sweat.

\--

“..and when I made the trip to Route 9, they were all missing!”

Cheerful and pleasant as the day’s sunrise, Erika’s presence was a stark contrast to the lone member of the Saffron City gym that morning.

Sabrina’s stoic, if not completely robotic countenance was remarkably absent. In its place was a miserably bitter frown that stuck to her face like a Gengar’s smile.

Sweet, gentle Erika was unfazed by her mood. “So you heard that the Sableye spotted on Route 9 was actually Mega evolved right? I can’t imagine how rare that must be for Kanto. Whoever managed to catch it must be one lucky trainer.”

Sabrina sourly leered at her fellow gym leader, angrily clutching the ball containing the newly caught member of her team.

“Yes.” She finally said. “… _Lucky_.”


End file.
